Talk:Trial:X3/@comment-26327379-20150623060952
This is one trial where you can't really turtle your way through. I used this squad for a one shot. Kanon Lead / Raaga Friend Shera: Malice Jewel / Magic Ore Selena: Lexida / Virtue Stone Feeva: Malice Jewel / Heresy Orb Kanon: Malice Jewel / Sol Creator Diana: Malice Jewel / Omni Gizmo Ill tell you how I managed to one squad this. At the start of the battle I Fujin Diana and Shera typical start. When she summons Fei for the first time, I control the amount of damage I do and make sure to never get him past 20%. The main mechanic of this trial is killing fei and not letting fei kill you because of the attack and defense buff xie'jing gets when it happens. If you look at the picture of my clear, she has no buffs at all, meaning I managed to successfuly kill fei 3 times in a row. When she casts her first shield i made sure that selena and diana sbb's on the second turn of the shield. you don't really have to go all out damage here because theres a shield. Just make sure the important buffs are there. On the thrid turn of the shield, guard. This ultimate attack goes through mitigation. Just guard and you will be fine. If selena's and diana's sbb is up shera should be able to bb the next turn due to the bb drain that happens. If not use a tonic. After around 70% she will do two soul siphons followed by two soul extiquishes. I used raaga ubb here to help push past the phase. If you manage to push from 70% to 60% hp in those two turns she will cancel it and automatically summon fei once more. Remenber, for the second fei you must also try to kill him before he kills hiimself, but this time he is a bit more tanky. Once again try to control your damage and lower him to about 30% hp before all out killing him. During this phase she might shield herself up again. But if you did what I did and guarded the depraved punishment she will not use it again. Just focus on managing your damage on fei so that you wont have a buffed up xie'jing. After that is another soul extinction phase, this time being 3 of them. Once again you must out damage the boss in 3 turns. If you managed to do that, this last challenge arises, the last form of fei. It is sort of managable if one of the ealier fei's didnt die in time but make sure this one dies by your hand. UBB if needed, it must not give its soul to xie'jing. If the boss has literally no attack up buffs, your basically done. There are no more special moves and victory is yours. Squad advise. Do NOT take crit. It is too much rng and you can't manage you damage output which is extremely important in this trial. Get a bb on hit unit like diana or kikuri would help alot. Also get a unit that gives a good hc buff like feeva or griel (for this one i used feeva over griel because she sparks more). You MUST have a healer. Perferably a healer like Selena because it can help negate the dot. Taking a healer like elimo is alright but during the dot parts your units really start hurting. And of course bring mitigation. I should'nt have to say that. This is one hell of a fight. Only practice makes perfect guys.